Into the Portal 2 World/The NEXO Knights join the group
This is how into the Portal 2 world and the NEXO Knights join the group in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Thomas and the others come out of the portal and inside a building Thomas: Uh, are we in the NEXO Knights world? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Thomas: Or a monestary. Garfield: I guess it's the Portal 2 world. Wyldstyle: You're right, Garfield. We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery. Thomas: Well, we never know until we meet someone. But remember what Gandalf said about showing a sin or touching something turning you to stone. Sci-Ryan: Right. This place is perfect to look around. It's nice, futuristic, no unexpected visitors. GLaDOS:off-screen Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: Who said that? Crash Bandicoot: Hello? GLaDOS:off-screen How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Thomas: Uh, whoever just spoke, can you please reveal what you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh. Nice female voice? Are you in charge of the place? We are here to buy a cake. GLaDOS:off-screen Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Thomas: Because, we've lost some friends on the way. They were turned to stone by showing each of the Seven Sins and touching things they shouldn't. And my girlfriend just got turned to stone by a LEGO warlord and I really miss her. We need that cake to get her and all of our friends that have been turned to stone back. Nya: So this place have a cake? Sci-Ryan: Nya! Bentley: Wait, Sci-Ryan. Nya is on to something. Sounds like the cake is one of the Foundation Elements X-PO told us about. Thomas: So, Nice female voice. Please help us. I really want to get my girlfriend back. Matau T. Monkey: out a coin We can pay. GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. Yes you will pay. But first, a test. Thomas: What kind of test? Evil Ryan: The tests from the Portal games, Thomas. Look. There's the NEXO Knights. Clay: Hey! Prince Can: Clay! Thomas: You two know each other? Prince Can: Sure we are, Thomas. We're cousins. Ryan F-Freeman and the others: COUSINS?!! Jessica Fairbrother: Yep. Sly Cooper: Guess that voice come from someone called GLaDOS, Murray. Thomas: So what's the first test, GLaDOS or whoever? Murray: Let's do the tests and find out who GLaDOS is, Thomas. The Murray is ready. go through the doors to Test Chamber Number 1 GLaDOS:off-screen Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Centre. In this test, you will test your skills. Sci-Ryan: Aperture Science? Nice name.at the lasers in front of the orange portal Hello, pretty lasers. GLaDOS:off-screen Subjects that do not wish to be vaporized should stay clear of the Thermal Discouragement beams. Thomas: Why? Sci-Ryan: Remember what Gandalf said to Fluttershy, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, yeah, Sci-Ryan. Hey, GLaDOS? Does this mean whoever touches a beam turns to stone? GLaDOS:off-screen No. Thomas: Then who is this 'her' you are talking about? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's Chell. One of the test subjects. Thomas: GLaDOS, is the cake some kind of prize? GLaDOS:off-screen Yes. But I should warn you. Bertram T. Monkey: OK. on Homer's car What is it you want to warn us, GLaDOS? GLaDOS: off-screen I have some malfunctions with my systems. Ryan F-Freeman: O-K. GLaDOS: But you must remember what that wizard Gandalf told you. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. My twin brother and the Toa named after my twin brother can see this.up a ramp brings the keystone device onto the floor via portal suddenly sees a vision of Makuta facing Sci-Ryan and Mata Nui Sci-Ryan: Get away from me, you robo freak! Mata Nui: He's right, brother. But you must understand! This boy is trying to help the both of us. Sci-Ryan: I'll never give you my lunchbox, Makuta! NEVER!! Makuta: But you must if you want to see your friends alive again. Mata Nui: Sorry, brother. He made his choice not to. Makuta: Very well. You were lucky this time, Mata Nui. But you can't be lucky every day of your life. Sci-Ryan: Same thing for me and a bat...man. Mata Nui: What? Sci-Ryan: I'm talking about Batman, Mata Nui. Mata Nui: Oh. vision ends and Bertarm jumps off Homer's car Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas? Thomas: Yes? Onewa: All that world travel must've cooked his head. Thomas: Who are you talking about? Matau T. Monkey: What he meant to say that these visions you're having, Thomas. Thomas: Yes. But they said he. I don't know who they're talking about. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Thomas, they are talking about how Bertram must've knocked the Keystone device with Homer's car. nods Crash Bandicoot: And also might've cooked his memory of us. Wallace: Yep. But we know that Flurry Heart is with us. Flurry Heart:cooing Sci-Ryan: Now to activate the Shift Keystone. activates the Shift Keystone then he went through the pink portal GLaDOS: Unauthorized portal detected. Until the source can be identified please press the Aperture Science switch ahead of you. Sci-Ryan: Ok.so Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gandalf. Let's do it.into the yellow portal and land on a platform Lemon Zest: That's awesome, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Lemon. Sunset tried to show Makuta the Magic of Friendship but he turned from it for his insane lust for power. Cody Fairbrother: Even worse Makuta wants to kill my brother with help of two bad clones of me and my friend. Mata Nui: I guess that my brother really is evil, Cody. Evil Anna: And to make matters more worse, Sunset has gone back into an unreformed Sunset. Because of your brother, Makuta. Nui nods and watch Ryan pressed a button and used his magic to move the cube onto a big button Ryan F-Freeman: Done. Sonata Dusk: Bravo, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sonata. We'll go into the chamber lock after completing each test. Sci-Ryan: I need to find something like Chell has. GLaDOS: That's good for you because I have an Aperture Science handheld Portal device. And I'm giving it to you. hatch opens up and the Aperture Science Portal Gun shows up Sci-Ryan: Wow! picks the device by the handle GLaDOS: You are now in possession of the handheld portal device. Sci-Ryan: Cool.Whenua After we save the LEGO worlds Ryan will be ready for a game of "Pin the Tail on Midnight Sparkle", record keeper. Whenua: That's nice, Sci-Ryan. With this device you can make portals. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, GLaDOS. You're so nice. GLaDOS: You're welcome, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Let's go the next test chamber. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. It's like Cole is invisible as a ghost. feels something past him Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. What was that, Batman? shrugs for "I don't know" Ryan F-Freeman: I hope that someone is helping us. Activate thermal vision. sees the heat from his friends and then Cole from Ninjago in ghost form Evil Ryan: Who did you see, Ryan? Bertram T. Monkey:the War Doctor's voice Look like you seen a ghost. Evil Anna: Well, Bertram. I watched Ghostbusters with my boyfriend. Owen Grady: A ghost?! Whoa, now that'd make a cool theme-park. Clara Oswald: No. He's seen Cole. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you're a ghost, Cole? Cole (Ninjago): Well, Ryan, I gained the ability to turn into this form. You seen a guy gain the ability to turn into a ghost before? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. You want to help us find the cake? Cole (Ninjago): If it's free. Then, yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm still a bit sad about Princess Twilight. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan